


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 100 Ways [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratings might change ^^ but I will be specific at the beginning of each chapter whether it's safe for work or not....</p><p>Inspired by this post over on Tumblr- http://vonpeeps.tumblr.com/post/122659202347/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p><p>I will write a little something for each number, each chapter will be one story, so you're up for 100 chapters in all... The chapters will not have anything to do with each other, so they can be read on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Reminded Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



> I know it's not a long something, but please enjoy :3

”Sherlock.”

Sherlock turned at Molly’s call, he knew she’d wanted to say something before he left, but when the time had come for them to say goodbye, she’d choked. He hadn’t prodded her.

“I… I got this for you.” She pulled out a small chain from her pocket. Gold, with a small bee pendant hanging simply from it.

Sherlock accepted it with a raised eyebrow.

“I just thought that maybe you’d wear it while you’re away. Something to remind you why you have to come home.”

Sherlock continued to look at her with his brow raised, looking as if he was trying to figure her out, or perhaps her intent by buying the chain (he was refusing to call it a necklace.)

“To remind you of the small cottage you want, with bees in the garden when you grow old.” She clarified.

Molly gave a sigh, taking the chain from Sherlock.

“I knew it was silly, just delete this okay?”

Sherlock grabbed Molly’s wrist before she could walk fully away.

“You put it on me.”

Molly looked up at him softly, giving him a small nervous smile.

Sherlock never encouraged sentiment, but he’d also dragged Molly into this mess, and if knowing that he was wearing this chain made her happy, then he’d do so.

“Why?” He asked, trying to get clarification of why exactly she’d bought it for him.

“Because it reminded me of you.”


	2. I'll Walk You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee another addition to this little project of mine :3 A bit longer than the first chapter too.
> 
> This chapter is safe for work....

Sherlock had been up for hours, days, weeks? He could hardly remember anymore, he just knew that there would be no sleep, no rest, until Moriarty, or whoever was terrorising London, had been caught.

The lab was mostly bathed in silence, only the noise of Molly puttering around in the far side of the room cut through it.

Sherlock studied her for a moment, her shoulders were tense, and she gave a jump when she dropped an empty vial on the floor. Sherlock gave a sigh, he hated that this thing, this _debacle_ had such an effect on not just himself, but on the people he cared for as well.

It was clear Molly was more hit by the whole thing than the others, and the way he himself acted around her probably didn’t make it any better.

He’d run through the doors to the morgue with a frantic look on his face after he’d seen the video in the car back from the airport. He’d insisted that she moved in with him so he could keep an eye on her because if it was Moriarty she would be his target. He’d yelled at her when she’d refused, recounting all of the things Moriarty was capable of doing.

In the end Mycroft had stepped in and offered his best guards to follow her night and day. Molly had given her nod of approval and then stormed away from Sherlock.

Sherlock hadn’t been happy about it, and even though he knew the team Mycroft had following Molly, he still felt the best if he had an eye on her too, which was why he did most of his work out of the lab and morgue. Pictures and clues were scattered over the tables, and even though Molly had complained about the mess, one look at him had been enough to shut her up. He supposed it was because she could see how much it pained him, see how much he hated that this was not only happening again, but that he’d dragged her into the equation as well.

“Molly” she startled as his deep voice rumbled out into the silence, but still turned to look at him with her head raised in determination. He knew she was trying to keep it together, and mostly for him. But there was still fear in her eyes when her gaze met his.

He gave another sigh as he slid off his stool.

“You have nothing to be scared of, I am telling you, I will never, _never_ let anything happen to you.”

“I... I know.”

“But you’re still worried?”  He asked as he took a step towards her.

“It’s hard to explain Sherlock... I know there are people watching me, protecting me, it just... I just feel uncomfortable when I walk home and I don’t know who belongs to Mycroft, I feel like everyone watching me could be after me.”

“I know it’s silly, and I’m sorry I unloaded it on you, I know how you hate stuff like that.” Molly added as an afterthought.

Sherlock took a quick glance at the clock, realising that it was far beyond the end of Molly’s shift.

“Are you staying here because you feel safer here?”

“Yes and no. I feel perfectly safe when I reach my flat; it’s just the trip in between that makes me queasy. I guess it’s just because I don’t know any of these people following me.” She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sherlock walked to get Molly’s coat and shoulder bag, before shrugging into his Belstaff.

He took her hand in his and dragged her out the door.

“I’ll walk you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ^^


	3. It's Okay, I Couldn't Sleep Anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third little snippet of this project of mine...
> 
> I am thinking about making a NSFW version of this, and then adding it as a series, but we'll see ^^

Sherlock slid through the door quietly, stopping up in the middle of the room to stare down at the woman currently occupying his bed.

She had been staying at Baker Street after the supposed return of Moriarty a week ago.

He’d been having bad dreams ever since, but the one he’d had tonight had been the only one to shake him out of his slumber.

He’d felt the urgent need to check up on Molly since she’d been the one his nightmare had been about. The other nightmares had mostly been his friends getting hurt; John taking a shot in the leg, Mary being in a car accident, Graham bruised after a beating, Mrs. Hudson taken hostage, even Mycroft had gotten hurt. But Molly had thankfully been missing from his dreams.

Until now, that was.

He’d woken in a sweat, but had managed to keep in the shout of terror threatening to escape from his mouth, something he was extremely thankful for.

“Sherlock?”

The surprise of his name falling from her lips, when he thought she was asleep, shook him out of his treacherous mind.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just... well it doesn’t matter.”

“Sherlock.”

“Yes.”

“There’s plenty of room here in the bed, it’s really not fair of me to throw you out of your room.”

“Molly I told you to take my room, there’s no way I’m having you sleep out on the sofa; I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing that you were out there.”

Molly smiled softly up at him, his eyes glowing more blue than green in the moonlight that escaped through the curtain.

Sherlock gave a sigh, knowing he’d never calm down on the sofa enough to fall asleep again, and that if he was next to Molly, he’d at least know she was safe.

The silence stretched between them after Sherlock had slipped under the covers, but Molly broke it after a while with a sigh. She moved over to his side and slipped an arm over his abdomen, laying her head to rest softly on his shoulder.

Sherlock found himself smiling in the darkness, and even though neither had actually spoken, and the silence had only been broken by Molly’s sigh, it had still changed the energy between them.

Sherlock slipped his arm underneath her head, and moved his other hand to Molly’s which had moved to his chest. He curled their fingers together and pulled them up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the knuckles on Molly’s hand.

“I had a nightmare.”

“I should specify since i’ve had nightmares since his supposed return.”

“This one was about you... the other times it’s been about John or Mary, even Grant and Mycroft, they were only ever hurt as well, which is why I suspect i’ve never been woken from my slumber.”

He dragged in a ragged breath, the nightmare on display behind his closed eyelids.

“You died Molly.”

He felt her stirring at his side, and soon her soft, warm lips met his cheek.

“I’m safe Sherlock, you’re keeping me safe, I believe in you.”

“I know.”

They were silent again, the only sound heard within the safety of the room, was their slow breathing and the occasional ruffle of the sheet.

“I’m sorry I disturbed you Molly, you need the rest as much as I do.”

She let her fingers glide slowly along his cheekbone, and he could almost feel the warmth from her radiating smile cut through the darkness that surrounded them.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment's and kudos, yes please ^^


	4. Come Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was another party at 221B, Molly didn't go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first piece of writing in a really long time, and I was really nervous about posting it over on Tumblr, thankfully people were so nice, so here it is :D

It wasn’t that Molly didn’t enjoy parties or being around people she cared about, because she did, obviously.

It was the fact that parties at 221B Baker Street had never turned out very well for her.

The party this time was for Halloween, in honour of Danni Watson, and of course because her mum Mary Watson had always loved dressing up.

The small get together was at 221B because Mary had realised they’d never get Sherlock out of the flat to their house for something as a Halloween party, and even though Sherlock had protested loudly that they were celebrating Halloween at all, one look from his goddaughter had been enough to shut him up.

Molly looked over at a discarded halo on the lab bench, feeling a bit guilty for having taken a shift just so she had an excuse not to go.

Granted, Sherlock was much better now, especially after coming back from his four minute exile and putting a final end to Moriarty. Sometimes Molly thought she could practically see the consulting detective stopping himself from saying something ‘not good’ and she was sure she wasn’t the only one who appreciated that.

But the will to go had still been none-existent.

She turned to grab a pen, vowing that she would finish all of her paperwork today, since there were no bodies down in the morgue to cut open.

An hour later and not much work had been done; Molly was still feeling bad for staying away.

She was in fact so preoccupied that she didn’t hear someone walk down the corridor, which made her jump even more when the doors to the lab was pushed open.

Molly gave a squeak and swore when her hand holding a piece of paperwork jerked and gave her a cut through her finger.

She quickly licked away the drop of blood before turning to see who’d stormed through the door so noisily, and found that she couldn’t be too surprised when she found herself face to face with Sherlock Holmes himself.

Molly couldn’t quite decide what the look on his face meant,  _sorrow, guilt, perhaps a bit nervous?_

“You didn’t come to the party.”

“Yeah, no, I I had to work.”

“You took this shift Molly, I know your hours.”

She looked to the ground at his intense gaze, he was right of course, and she should have known he would have remembered her work schedule.

“Why did you take this shift Molly?”

She took her gaze from the floor to look at some of the forms in her hand.

“Paperwork, I’m rather far behind.” She tried.

“Molly.”

She gave a sigh, finally raising her gaze too look into his (today) clear blue eyes.

“You know why Sherlock, parties in your home has just never turned out well for me.”

“Things are different now Molly, I mean, John and Mary have a daughter.”

She gave him a puzzled look.

“I mean that’s not the only thing that’s changed obviously; I have as well, have I not?”

“You have Sherlock, of course you have. It’s just.”

“What? Tell me Molly. Please.”

The  _please_ surprised her, Sherlock was not one for saying please, nor sorry as she very well knew, even if he had apologised to her on occasion it was still not a word he used lightly.

“My heart has been broken so many times there Sherlock, during that christmas, when your brother told me about your exile, it holds bad memories, and I can’t seem to find a way to put my heart back together fully.”

Molly looked to the floor once again, only to feel Sherlock’s fingers brush under the tip of her chin, gently lifting it so their eyes met once again.

Molly’s eyes widened as Sherlock came closer, his face inching its way down to hers, his lips so close that his breath cascaded warmly over her cheeks.

Their lips met and Molly watched as Sherlock’s eyes closed, unable to do anything else hers followed suit, their lips tangling together in sweet harmony.

“I can fix that,” he whispered softly against her mouth before pulling her back in to his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :D


	5. May I Have This Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sherlolly wedding, need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one out pretty fast, I rather like this too..

The dress was on, the bouquet was exactly how she wanted it (yellow roses, sunflowers, and to stand out a few white celosias.)

Mary was busy running around the room, acting more nervous than Molly was feeling. She couldn’t help but give a small laugh at her friend and the frantic look on her face.

“Where’s the bloody veil?” Mary asked now twirling around in a circle looking for something that was already on her head.

“Mary, I’m already wearing the bloody veil.”

“Oh right, I knew that.”

Molly shook her head as Mary had now gone from running frantically around the room, to fussing over her dress.

“You’re worse than my mom would have been Mary.” Molly commented with a laugh at the energetic blonde.

Mary gave a scoff and continued her quest at making Molly and Sherlock’s day absolutely perfect.

“How are you feeling?” Mary asked after a while.

“I’m actually not as nervous as I thought I would be.”

“How do you think Sherlock is holding up?”

“Oh he’s probably halfway to Africa by now.” Molly giggled to herself.

“Oh come on Molly, you know he loves you.”

“I do know yes.”

“Okay, are you ready?” Mary asked when it was finally time to get going.

“Yes.”

There was a knock on the door and Mycroft walked through, he and Molly had become great friends, and Molly could have swore she’d seen a tear on his face when she’d asked if he wanted to follow her down the aisle.

“Ready?” He asked, getting a nod in reply from the bride.

Mycroft took her arm in his and led her out of the door, Mary following close behind of course, as Molly’s maid of honour.

When they turned around the corner Molly’s gaze found Sherlock immediately, and it seemed like he had done the same.

There was a subtle smile on his face, and his eyes were kind of glazed over like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Molly giggled as she felt Mycroft squeeze her hand gently, she turned her head to look up at him, and as his younger brother Mycroft was also wearing a subtle smile, matching his three piece suit wonderfully.

He gave her a wink as he passed her on to her soon husband to be, and Molly planted a soft kiss on his cheek before turning her face towards Sherlock.

The priest started talking, but Molly was barely listening, because she was too busy looking at Sherlock, she beamed up at him when he caught her gaze.

“Molly Elizabeth Hooper, do you take William Sherlock Scott Holmes to be your husband?” The priest asked.

“I do.”

“And do you William Sherlock Scott Holmes take Molly Elizabeth Hooper to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride.” The priest finished, mostly ignored by the newlyweds who were already kissing quite passionately.

oOoOo

The party was going well, supper had been amazing, and most of the guests were on the floor dancing.

Molly was watching as her husband swirled around the floor with little Danni Watson, the girl absolutely loved Sherlock and had helped a lot to make Sherlock realise he had feelings for Molly. When Molly thought about it, if the little girl hadn’t been born, their wedding would most likely not have happened.

Molly was deep in thought when Sherlock walked towards her, he reached out his hand and waited for her to accept it, when she did he kissed it softly, winking as he pulled her out of her seat and asked her.

“May I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, your comments mean a lot to me ^^


	6. Here Drink This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's stag do..

”So are you nervous about the upcoming wedding, _your_ upcoming wedding?” John asked as the bartender filled up their glasses.

“Why would I be?” Sherlock asked accepting the drink, downing the whole thing in one go.

“It’s a pretty big think Sherlock, especially for you.” John commented with a shrug, taking a sip from his own drink.

“It doesn’t alarm me.”

They joined Greg, and a few other guys from NSY that John had invited when Sherlock had gotten yet another drink.

Sherlock had protested against the stag do, but John had of course insisted and even though Sherlock usually didn’t do things just because John insisted. But John had threatened to inform Molly that he was refusing to go, and that had worked its charm.

Before long the men were hammered, not many of them used to drinking that heavily often, sure the guys from NSY would go out for a beer once in a while, but tonight the drinks were flowing, no chart over how much alcohol they could take made by Molly this time.

“D’you know I I’m getting mawwied shoon?” Sherlock asked downing another drink whole.

“Yeshhh,” John answered equally pissed as Sherlock.

“To Mowwy.”

“Yeshhh.”

“I lied earlier Jown, it dows awlarm me.” Sherlock admitted as he and John walked together through London on their way home.

“I knows.”

“Whaut if I can’t dwo it?” Sherlock asked looking at John with puppy dog eyes as only Sherlock could.

“Youwl be find” John assured him confidently.

“Youw lowe Mowwly, thats whats matter” he added as an afterthought.

“I do loew Mowwy.”

They’d reached the building of 221 Baker Street and John fished out his phone from his back pocket, having promised to call Mary when they got there so she could come pick him up.

Sherlock waited outside with his friend until Mary came driving with a yawn on her face.

“Are you okay getting up yourself Sherlock, do you have your key?” Mary asked

Sherlock gave a nod to show that he was fine, and even though he stumbled a bit up the stairs, he got himself safely into his flat.

“MOWWY!” he shouted through the flat.

“Yes Sherlock” molly yawned from the sofa, opening her eyes slowly as she adjusted them to the sudden light now bathing the room.

“I’mma drunk.”

Molly giggled as she got up, walking toward her soon to be husband

“I can see that,” she said kissing his cheek softly “you smell a bit too. Go brush your teeth honey, i’ll prepare the bed.” She added, as she started walking to their bedroom

“Mawby dats you” Sherlock complained, scowling at her as she walked away.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not Sherlock.” Molly laughed from the bedroom.

He slouched his way to the bathroom, and got himself ready for bed. He slipped out of his clothes on his way to the bedroom leaving them in heaps on the floor behind him.

Molly was putting a glass of water and an aspirin on his bed table as he walked into the room.

Sherlock crawled under the sheet, closing his eyes trying to will the beginning headache away.

“Take the aspirin Sherlock and try to get some sleep; i’ll be on the sofa tonight.” Molly said, kissing Sherlock’s forehead.

“Why’d not sleewp here?” He mumbled tiredly.

“Sherlock I know how you are when you’re not feeling well, remember when you were sick last year? You need your space. Sleep well love.”

Sherlock was snoring before Molly was out of the room, she smiled lovingly at him before closing the door silently.

oOoOo

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Molly said walking in with a new glass of water and another aspirin.

 “Ugh.” Sherlock’s head was hidden beneath his pillow and the sheet was on the floor where he’d most likely kicked it to during the night.

“Headache?” She asked with a giggle.

“Mhmm” was his very intellectual reply as he turned around and opened his eyes.

Molly sat down on the edge of their bed and ran her hand through Sherlock’s (more than normal) unruly curls.

“Here drink this, you’ll feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think dears <3


	7. May I Kiss You

“May I kiss you?”

Molly turned around with a jolt, her white lab coat swirling around with her, to find herself face to face with none other than Sherlock Holmes.

“What did you say?”

“Hello Molly.” He said casually as he walked to his usual spot.

“That’s not what you said Sherlock” Molly argued, unsuccessfully of course as Sherlock simply raised an eyebrow her way and turned back to whatever sample he’d brought with him.

The two worked in silence for a few hours until Sherlock received a text and left as swiftly through the door as he’d arrived.

Molly shook her head at the far too energetic consulting detective, wondering if he really had said what she thought he’d said.

She shook her head once more and went back to work on the body on her slab, pushing Sherlock out of her mind, at least for the time being.

When Dr. Reed walked in ready to take over Molly stayed to chat for just a few minutes before dragging herself to the locker room to change.

She stopped by the small grocery at the corner of her street to shop for a few vegetables, some fruit, and ice cream. She also went to the butcher to contemplate on some meat, but ended up on deciding to do a vegetarian dish for supper.

“May I kiss you.”

Molly swirled around almost crashing into the elderly woman in the queue behind her, at the sound, she smiled awkwardly to the lady before turning back to face the register. She shook her head, but couldn’t quite get those words out of her mind.

The rest of the trip home was uneventful, and Molly was thankful to walk through the door to be met by her tabby cat Toby. He was obviously happy to see her as well, mostly because he knew it meant food, but still, it felt nice to have someone happy to see you.

Molly gave the purring cat a gentle pet on his head before turning to the kitchen and making her way to his food bowl. Molly made her own food after feeding the cat, and went to turn on the telly, sitting down on her far too comfy sofa.

“May I kiss you.”

Molly had been concentrating on her supper, but her gaze flew up to stare around the flat, only to find nothing. Either she was going crazy, or someone was playing tricks on her.

After that she kept looking up from her food with short intervals, but ‘surprisingly’ just like before, there was nothing to see.

oOoOo

**6 weeks later**

Molly walked through the door to once again be welcomed home by Toby, he meowed and shook his tail furiously, which could only mean one thing.

“What did you do to Toby this time Sherlock?”

The man in question popped his head out from the kitchen, giving Molly a big smile, and a wink before returning to whatever he was doing.

Molly gave Toby the usual pat on the head, hung up her coat, and walked to the kitchen to join Sherlock, and Toby who’d trotted out there after the pat, now expecting his food.

Molly furrowed her brows when she saw Sherlock by the stove, wearing her flowery yellow and pink apron, cooking.

“What are you doing?”

“Now now Molly, I know your intellect is not at the same level as mine, but I should think it’s rather obvious.”

“Well yes, you’re cooking. So let me rephrase, _why_ are you cooking, and why here.”

“I figured you’d be hungry, double shift and all.”

“Well yes, I am. I still don’t get why though.”

Sherlock ignored her as he put a wooden spoon in front of her mouth, nodding at her to taste the tomato sauce on it.

Molly tasted, mostly because she didn’t know what else to do, and gave him a nod of approval.

Not knowing what to do with herself she started setting the table, pulling out plates and glasses for two, without actually knowing if Sherlock was even staying to eat with her.

After working together in a familiar silence Sherlock placed to pans on the table and opened a bottle of wine, he poured a glass for the two of the and plumped down into one of the chairs, giving a long sigh.

“Long day?”

“Long case.”

Molly nodded, his latest case had been a missing child, and after having grown very fond of the little baby Watson, the consulting detective had gotten a bit milder in his temper and it was clear to see that some cases took a toll on him. Especially the ones dealing with children.

“At least it had a happy ending, you did find the kid.”

“We did yes, thanks to your astounding work.”

“I just did the autopsy on the partner.”

“Yes, but you found something I missed, which doesn’t happen often. And if you hadn’t found that missing piece I wouldn’t have been able to put it all together quickly enough.”

Molly smiled, it was a rare thing to get a compliment from Sherlock, even after he’d gotten more easy-going, so Molly knew to appreciate it when it did occur.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, watched by Toby who still hadn’t gotten his own supper.

Molly felt his paw scratching at her leg, now finally annoyed that he hadn’t been fed, and finding that he should make himself heard.

It worked as Molly jumped out of her chair to swiftly find his food and give him a bit extra for forgetting him.

Molly hadn’t heard Sherlock get out of his chair, so when she turned around and found herself face to face with him, she gave a small sound of shock.

“May I kiss you?”

“What”

“ _May I kiss you?_ ”

He took her silence as a yes, but moved his lips toward hers slowly so she could pull away if she changed her mind. Their gazes were locked as their faces moved closer, but both closed their eyes as soon as their lips met.

They kissed slowly, learning the contours of the others lips. Hands finding purchase in feeling their way over backs, through hair, and down sides.

Molly’s hands found rest on Sherlock’s chest, while his hands adored the curve of her hips.

“Yes you may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time since I finished any kind of writing so be gentle. Please do leave comments and kudos though if you like it :3


	8. Take My Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little 100 Ways story... Molly is perplexed by Sherlock's motives...

**Take My Jacket**

It had been a long day at work, and Molly was more than ready to leave the lab, at least that was, until she looked outside and saw the rain pouring down over the streets of London.

She considered calling for a cab, but her thought process was disturbed when something heavy was thrown on her head.

“Take my coat, it’s cold out.”

The person was gone when Molly had finally fought her way out of the large coat, but it wasn’t hard to guess as to who the owner was. Even if Molly hadn’t recognized his voice, or the familiar belstaff, just the scent of smoke and cologne would have given it away.

Molly shook her head but gave a tiny smile as she slid her arms through the sleeves of the coat, cuddling herself up in Sherlock’s smell and warmth.

She’d never fully understand Sherlock, or his motives. But Molly was thankful for the coat as she braved her way outside into the wind and heavy downpour of water.

oOoOo

“Sherlock, I really need to get home. It’s already gotten dark out and I didn’t bring anything other than my jumper.”

“The bed upstairs is made Molly.” Sherlock muttered as he continued to look at the blood sample through his microscope.

“I have to feed Toby.”

“Toby?”

“My cat Sherlock.”

“Ah.”

Sherlock dragged his gaze away from the sample, and moved swiftly from the kitchen to the hall, collecting his Belstaff from its usual perch.

He pushed the coat into her hands and returned to his microscope, once again getting lost in the experiment.

“Don’t you need your coat Sherlock?”

Sherlock simply made a dismissive noise deep in his throat, not once taking his gaze away from the microscope, and since Molly knew when not to disturb the man anymore, she slid the familiar coat around her body, said her goodbye, and left.

oOoOo

“I’m glad you said yes to go on a date with me Molly.”

“Me too.”

Molly smiled at her date, they’d met at the Scotland Yard Christmas party and had exchanged numbers. Matthew was a sweet guy and Molly had been very excited when he’d texted and asked her out.

Molly was about to ask him about his job when the sound of her mobile interrupted.

“Sorry, I really should check it.”

“It’s alright” Matthew smiled, taking a bite of his lasagna.

***Need you at crime scene***

Molly gave a deep sigh, it was just her luck that a date she was thoroughly enjoying would be interrupted by none other than Sherlock Holmes, demanding her presence at a crime scene.

***Is John busy?***

***No***

***Then why do you need me?***

***Reasons***

Molly didn’t even write down one word before another message came through.

***Wear a jacket, it’s cold out.***

Molly rolled her eyes at Sherlock’s comment, as if he just _knew_ she’d leave her date just because he needed her.

She then rolled her eyes at herself because that was exactly what she was going to do, stupid as it was.

“I’m so sorry, I’m needed at a crime scene. I would really love if we could do this again though.” She said smiling, as she got up and pulled on her jumper.

“I understand, and as would I, I’ve had a lovely time.”

Matthew got up from his seat to bid her farewell, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then motioned for the waiter to come over with the cheque.

Molly waved as she walked out of the restaurant and walked right into a very familiar someone.

“Sherlock, what the. You said to meet you at a crime scene.”

“I knew you’d be irresponsible enough to not bring a jacket with you.”

“My jumper is perfectly fine Sherlock.”

Sherlock hailed after a cab (and got one in the first try, the git.)

“Not that I don’t appreciate you lending me your Belstaff at the odd times you have, I don’t understand your motives for it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Is it really that difficult to comprehend?” He said as he slid into the taxi.

“Yes Sherlock, yes, it is. It’s a rather sentimental thing, and you are many things, but sentimental isn’t exactly one of them as you’ve said many _many_ times.” She replied as she slid in next to him.

He made a sound of agreement as he turned his head towards the cabbie.

“221 Baker Street.”

“That’s where the crime scene is?”

“No.”

“Sherlock, what’s going on?”

“I gave you my coat when it was cold out.”

“Yes.”

“That’s an act of sentiment, and as you said, I’m not much for sentiment.”

“Sherlock, you’re being very cryptic.”

“What I’m saying is.”

He turned to look at her, her brown eyes staring back at him with so many questions swirling around like starlight in them.

Molly raised a brow and was just about to ask what the hell was going on when Sherlock made a frustrating sound, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Molly didn’t notice that the cab had stopped until Sherlock wrapped his coat around her.

“It’s cold out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tiny idea for a small nsfw continuation which i'll probably write and post in the series..
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think with your nice comments <3


	9. You Can Borrow Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that came to me...

” You can borrow mine” said a mousy voice behind him, he turned to look at an equally mousy girl standing with one hand outstretched towards him, a pencil laying softly in the palm of her hand.

The girl gave him a gentle smile as he silently accepted the pencil, scribbling down on his paper with it as he had with his own before it had snapped.

oOoOo

“You can borrow mine” he recognised the voice from years ago, it was still mousy but somehow stronger as well.

She still had that gentle smile as she held out a book and he accepted it, just as he had the pencil all those years ago.

He returned to his studies in the school lab and shoved the brown eyed girl out of his mind.

oOoOo

“You can borrow mine” he was surprised to hear her voice, surprised that he recognised it after all those years passing, and after the several times in rehab where he had been so far gone he could barely remember his own name.

He turned, those deep brown eyes staring at him, a smile hidden in the corner.

This time her voice wasn’t all that mousy, but her smile was more shy than gentle if he were to put it into words.

He quickly deduced her, his mind now clear from drugs after his latest stint in rehab.

_Lab coat – works here. No ring on her finger. Cheeks flushing – finds me attractive (can use this in the future.) Will be easy to manipulate._

“Sherlock Holmes, I’ll need a lung.”

He grabbed the pen from her hand and scribbled down a few words starting a new experiment he had thought up during the night.

oOoOo

“You can borrow mine.”

Those words had become a lifeline between the two of them, Molly offering her help, her hand, her life to him.

He heard the words in those few occasions that he slept during those two long years away.

Remembered her voice on each occasion, from mousy to strong.

Remembered her chocolate eyes with their hidden smile.

Remembered her actual smile, so gentle and soft mostly so when she smiled at him, it was his smile and he savoured it in those darkest days.

oOoOo

“You can borrow mine” this time he was the one who spoke the words so dear to him.

She turned around her mouth agape as she took in his form, his face, and his gentle smile.

Her brown eyes so familiar.

Her smile so radiant that his mind had not done it any justice.

Her body so warm and soft as she embraced him out of pure joy.

“You’re back.”

Her words were whispered into the nape of his neck, and he could do nothing but nod as he reached his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

She looked up at him, a tear falling slowly down her cheek but smile still firmly at place.

He kissed her, he had denied himself the warmth of her for too long but there was nothing stopping him now.

He had changed, and he knew now why he had always remembered her voice, her eyes, and her smile.

Sherlock Holmes loved her.

And just as Molly Hooper had given him her help, her hand, and her life, he would do it all back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that long, but I actually kind of like it, and I hope you guys do as well :3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's, kudos, even if it's just to do with the idea itself, are all welcomed...


End file.
